A SoCalled Gryffindor
by Gryffindorbaby1
Summary: Ginny becomes what Tom Taught her to be. Draco takes interest and nudges her along. Rating may go up. please Read and Review!*chapter 2 up!*
1. Dear Diary

A/N: This is my 1st story on ff.net, and its my first all around D/G fic if u like it plz review! Btw this part is her talking to her diary after the story would take place, the actual story will begin nxt chapter! Disclaimer: all things that you recognize don't belong to me!  
  
A So Called Gryffindor  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
How did it happen? How did I Virginia Weasley go from innocent little me to bad girl? The answer is simple. Destiny. I was never meant to be a good girl. I was never meant to love the boy who lived. Hell I wasn't even meant to be a Gryffindor. Tom showed me all these things. He was my first friend, my only friend, until-. Well you'll find that out later. It all started that day Lucius stuffed that blessed little diary into my books. At first I thought it was a curse, it made me do things, terrible wrong things. It hurt my feelings, told me I was stupid, so I got rid of it; I threw it right down that whining little ghost's toilet. Then Potter found it. Curse potter, and that stupid little mudblood girlfriend of his. Of course I couldn't curse my own brother, even if we are on different sides of the good vs. bad spectrum. Anyways, Potter found it, and he discovered my coveted little secret, the diary talked back. Harry asked questions about the Chamber, Tom was to clever for that though, he made Harry think he was the good guy- the innocent, the one who found the wrong do-er. Ha, Potter is so stupid. Such a dumb little hero. I took back my diary of course. Couldn't let the mudblood get her hands on it when Potter was done, as much as I hate to say it the girl has more brains then Potter and my brother combined, she would have put the pieces together and figured out Tom was only showing what he wanted shown. I didn't need rescuing from that Chamber, Tom wouldn't have let me die, it was just a trap, a trap for the stupid little boy who lived. He would have sucked my life until I was at the edge of death though, then.He would have stopped he'd be at the edge of life, He would have waited for me to grow healthy again, then he would have took just what he needed to live. He loved me, he told me he did. I loved him too. He told me that we would be together after he was alive. And needless to say Potter took the trap. He wasn't supposed to kill Tom! Tom was supposed to kill him, he almost did, and then Dumbledore had to send the blasted phoenix. WHY? Why did he have to ruin everything? Damn old man. I hate him. Yet I'm stilling living in this school that is headed by him, in a house full of duffers. Tom told Harry I was dieing, he lied. Though I don't think I would have much minded dieing after Harry killed Tom, with Tom went my only friend. -Gin 


	2. the story begins

A/N: I reposted this chapter because I didn't realize that it wasn't broken in paragraphs.oops.lol  
  
Kneh13: descriptions on what exactly?  
  
Disclaimer: everything you recognize is so not mine.plot however is mine  
  
~*~ Ginny walked down the Halls of Hogwarts, deserted and dark, as they usually were at night. It was the second week of school and yet again she was discluded from everything. No one wanted to be her friend, Ron tried to include her with his friends but Harry and Hermione didn't seem very interested in her. Not that she liked them very much anyways. The most she could ever do is curl up on the couch and eavesdrop on their conversations. They were all in bed by now of course, but she felt she needed a walk. She walked slowly trying to clear her mind of everything. It didn't work. She was at the point to where she didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care about having friends, She didn't care about being left out of everything, she didn't care about getting bad grades,  
  
"Watch it Weasel!" someone exclaimed as she walked into them and fell down. She looked up. It was Malfoy  
  
"Oh sorry" she said insincerely.  
  
"Maybe if you kept your eyes open once in a while you wouldn't be so clumsy" He said dryly  
  
"Bye" she said not even taking his words to heart. Most of all she didn't care about Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Bye? I'm talking to you Weasel, when a Malfoy talks to you, you listen."  
  
"Whatever" She said pushing her self off the ground and trying to walk away. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he said pulling her close, so that she could feel his hot breath on her face  
  
"What are you doing? Let go of me Malfoy" she said struggling  
  
"Oh I don't think so Weasley, You know you should never cross me, you and your muggle-loving family are already on the dark lords bad side."  
  
"I AM NOT A MUGGLE LOVER!" Ginny yelled in his face. Malfoy looked amused, he smirked  
  
"Then by all means explain to me what you are" he said, his smirk widening.  
  
"I don't have to take this," She said slowly and quietly "Relashio!" she exclaimed shooting green sparks out of her wand at Malfoy, they surprised him and he let go. He looked severely astonished and looked at her wand. Ginny used the time he spent staring at the piece of wood between her fingers to run away. 


End file.
